Marked: Aphrodite's Story
by Mrs.JasperWhitlock12
Summary: Summary: This is Marked, but only in Aphrodite’s point of view. I’ll probably end up doing the whole series like this, but only if I get good reviews. Title is self-explanatory. Rated T talks about BJ's
1. Chapter 1

**Marked: Aphrodite's Story**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: This is Marked, but only in Aphrodite's point of view. I'll probably end up doing the whole series like this, but only if I get good reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own HoN, P.C. and Kristin Cast does!**

Deino, Pemphredo, Enyo, and I were looking for a "refrigerator" for the upcoming Dark Daughters and Sons ritual.

"What about that Elliott kid?" Deino asked. Pemphredo and Enyo nodded, as I simply shrugged. _Why him? _I asked myself mentally, _Why not Elizabeth No Last Name? _ So many questions pondered over me.

"Guys, I'm tired," I said, as I brushed a strand of blonde hair away from my face. My gang nodded. I walked out of the room, not bothering to say good night.

As I walked down the corridor, towards my dorm, I ran into my boyfriend, Erik Night.

"Hey Erik," I said seductively. Erik paid no attention to me at all! I ran towards Erik. Once I caught up to him, he started acting if he hadn't seen me at all.

"Erik!" I repeated. Erik looked at me and glared.

"How are you?" I asked. Erik opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, most likely due to the fact, my face close to his joint. Laughing uncontrollably, I attempted to undo the fly on his jeans.

"Aphrodite, what the hell is your problem?" Erik asked, as he shoved my face away from him.

"I don't have a problem, Erik. It's just that I love you so-" I began, but I was interrupted by the thudding of footsteps on the cold cement flooring.

Erik looked over to see who or _what _was making the noise. "I'd better get going," Erik said, sternly. I nodded, as I stood up. _How could I have been so stupid? Erik obviously doesn't like me, or he probably would have-_ I stopped myself there.

With Erik gone, I was totally alone; or so I thought. "Aphrodite! I've been looking for you!" Neferet exclaimed, faking her enthusiasm, "Could you please show Zoey Redbird to her dorm?" I nodded, as a girl with straight black hair, and a _colored _mark. She wore a red v neck sweater and a pair of black jeans. **(See links on Profile)**

"I'm Aphrodite," I said in a sickly sweet tone, which should give me brownie points with Neferet. Neferet smiled, and with a flick of her auburn hair, she walked away.

"I'm Zoey," she said, calmly. I nodded, and walked down the corridor; Zoey trailing behind me.

"What's your roommate's name?" I asked. Zoey glanced at me, and then at the wall, as if she was trying to remember the name.

"Stevie Ray Johnson?" She said, but the way she said it, it was more like a question. I nodded and pointed at the door on her left. She nodded and walked in. Thank God that was over!

After Zoey was gone, I walked down the corridor back to my dorm. The corridors were empty. Thank the Goddess for that!! I finally reached my dorm, and walked in. My room was painted in a light pastel color. My bed was unmade, but that was only because I was too lazy to make it this morning.

I put my silk nightgown on and crawled into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**I think that is the longest chapter I've ever written. Let me know what you think, hopefully the next one will be out tomorrow.**

**Reviews = 1 happy other and more chapters out sooner!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Marked: Aphrodite's Story**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up**, **after what seemed like a two-hour sleep, but in all actuality I slept for eight hours. My hair was most likely a mess. I got out of bed and looked in my mirror. I was right, my blonde hair was a mess. I grabbed my brush and brushed it out.

I walked to my closet. I grabbed a dark denim mini skirt, v-neck lace kaftan, and my Alexander McQueen **(Rest in Peace Alexander McQueen)** red leather peep-toe pumps **(A/N see links on profile). **I couldn't decide what bra I wanted to wear. I decided to go with my lacey black one. I got dressed, and did my make-up. I was now presentable.

Walking out of my room, I bumped into Neferet. "Aphrodite, you look lovely. May I please speak to you in my office?" Neferet asked. I nodded and followed Neferet to her office. Neferet and I reached her office in less than ten minutes.

Neferet opened the door and motioned for me to go in and sit down. I did so. Neferet did the same. "What do you think of Zoey Redbird?" Neferet asked. I wanted to say, _"Zoey Redbird has no potential of being a vampyre. She is ugly, like a skank, and grouchy. She looks stupid with her colored in Mark. Why the hell is she here?" _

I held in my anger, and politely said, "She might have potential. And what's up with Mark? Is she like some prophet only adult vampyres know about?" Neferet smiled, guessing that was what I was going to say.

"I'm glad you think so. Zoey Redbird is special, but not a prophet. I'll see you in Vampyre Sociality," Neferet stated, I got up as she finished her sentence. I walked down the corridor, towards Deino's room. Deino's room was just up ahead. I got to the door and knocked. Deino opened the door.

"What are you doing here?' Deino asked. I shrugged and walked in. Deino was still in her pajamas. Glancing at the clock, Deino ran off to get dressed. She came back in ten minutes.

"Finally! You take forever!" I stated, Deino excused herself, which meant "Get out of my room!". Leaving Deino's room, I was late. Late for Vamp Sociality with Neferet, High Priestess and Professor Neferet. _Would Neferet care if I were late? Probably not. Does Neferet think I'm a slut? Yes._ _Did I care? Nope. _

Laughing at myself, I entered Vamp Soc. Neferet looked at me, more like glaring at my lateness.

"Take a seat, Aphrodite. Pemphredo you may continue reading," Neferet instructed. I nodded and sat down. I opened me text book to chapter four; which just happened to be _Sexuality and bloodlust._

Pemphredo cleared her throat and started to read; "Though the frequency of needs differ depending upon age, sex, and general strength of the vampyre, adults must periodically feed on human blood to remain healthy and sane. It is, therefore, logical that evolution, and our beloved Goddess, Nyx, have insured the blood drinking process is a pleasurable one, both for the vampyre and the human donor." Neferet cut her off. She pointed at me to continue reading. 

"No disrespect here Prof. Neferet, but I decline. I'm not going to read," I stated. 

**Sorry for it being so short…. I'd like to wish y'all a Happy Easter, just in cause I don't get one out by tomorrow. **


End file.
